1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to enhanced of thermal dissipation from semiconductor modules, and, more particularly, to the use of carbon nanotube (CNT) structures to provide enhancement of thermal dissipation from semiconductor modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit chips (i.e., semiconductor modules) generate substantial amounts of heat during normal operation. In order to optimize chip performance and/or avoid outright chip failure, due to thermal overload, this heat needs to be dissipated away from a chip (i.e., the chips need to be cooled). Heat dissipation is typically accomplished by means of a heat sink attached to the back side of the chip (i.e., to the chip surface opposite to any devices). The bottleneck for thermal dissipation occurs at the interface between the chip and this heat sink. A fan can be used to enhance thermal dissipation by drawing heat away from the heat sink.
Other known techniques can also be used to enhance thermal dissipation by providing a better conductive interface between the chip and heat sink. For example, thermally conductive grease (e.g., a conductive ceramic loaded into a hydrocarbon paste) can be used to provide a bonding interface between the chip and the heat sink. Alternatively, carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have been formed on the back side of the chip and/or on a heat sink surface such that, when the heat sink is in place, they allow heat to be conducted from the chip to the heat sink. Such CNT structures have been shown to provide superior thermal dissipation relative to that provided by thermal grease (see International Jour. Heat and Mass Transfer, v. 49 (2006), p 1658). However, the techniques used to form such CNT structures are not very efficient.